Talk:Siege Mode/@comment-14578021-20130805164906
A Case for Fairer Play in HVM About two weeks ago, Zyrix won about half the castles, and then left them undefended. As I looked at the leaderboards for these castles, I was surprised to see so many names I didn't recognize. And when the castle switchover happened, there were so many players with level 1 castles. In other words, Zyrix generously created an opportunity where a lot of newbies very likely got their first minion. It really made me realize that Siege, as it is currently set up, is not well suited for fair play. Some players are using exploits to put level 41 characters in low-level castles. Others use incredibly hard and overpowered compositions (in particular, 2 Flame Mage and 2 Clerics, also known as 2F2C on this board) that lock out newbies and other mid-level players from ever getting a chance to win a castle and to get a minion. Some others have already maxed out their castles to level 31 and still try to lock them down from others. And so, I'd like to call on community members and ask you to help out. I'd like to appeal to your sense of fair play, to help ensure that everyone has a fair shot in siege mode. Here is my suggested list of guidelines, please discuss: '- Stop putting level 41s in low level castles' There's no honour in using an exploit to put high-level characters into low-level castles. Where's the challenge in that? It's anti-social and unfair, so please stop it. '- Give others a fair shot at your castle after you've leveled it twice' Go ahead and do your best to keep a castle for a day or two. But after that, give others a fair shot at taking it over. In particular, this means not using any composition that has two or more clerics. Yes, defend your castle, but don't try to lock it out from everyone else. '- Let go of maxed out Level 31 castles' If you've maxed out your castle, then let others get the minion too. Sure, take it over from time to time just to keep things fun, but give others a fair chance to win as well. '- If you're a long-time veteran, consider letting newbies to win more' If the current leader on a castle's leaderboard is a name that you don't recognize, consider letting them win the castle. (This is less about fair play, and more about just being nicer to newbies in general). I'm not asking all of you to just leave your castles undefended, you don't have to go to the extremes that I have been doing. But I would like to ask you to think about how to play more fairly, how to make Siege more friendly to newbies, how to make the game more inclusive, and how to make it a more fun experience for everyone. P.S. Also, for the players that spent a lot of money to try to take the level 10 castles, sorry about that. I put in fewer guys to let others win, but apparently a lot of other players were still losing to my teams (perhaps some robot players from datoushushu and pinkcrow?). That was unintended on my part, and I do apologize for that.